<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Together by Okikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615742">Bound Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage'>Okikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbeats, Jogress Evolution | DNA Digivolution, M/M, Mental Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Ken fight with jogress, but never want it to end, addicted to each other's heartbeat and soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy daiken week! Day 3 - heartbeats. This is a bedtime story :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The latest battle was over, and Ken felt as their Jogress bond started to fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want it to end. Not now that he felt all of Daisuke, nothing held back from fear or worry that he would find out Daisuke’s feelings and Ken’s would bleed out in turn. He wanted to drown in Daisuke’s thumping beat all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken grabbed Daisuke’s shoulders just as Daisuke wrapped his arms around his chest, mashing their lips together. He fell back onto the soft grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we...stop them?” Miyako was just noise, an unnecessary distraction from Daisuke and his hands and his heart and his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke was all excitement, happiness. They’d just won and Daisuke was riding that high, bringing Ken along with him. His mouth kissed Ken’s temple and he mewled aloud, tightening his hold on Daisuke’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thump. Ken broadcast his admiration, his pure awe at everything that was Daisuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it mattered, the destruction around them, the open public space, the only thing that mattered was Daisuke back where he belonged, wrapped around Ken. Ken mouthed at Daisuke’s neck and their legs tangled together until Ken wasn’t sure where he ended and Daisuke began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thump. Daisuke pushed his chest closer, he wanted to be closer, their hearts desperately keeping connected. Daisuke didn’t want to pull apart yet either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thump. Ken’s whole body shook as Daisuke wanted to undo his uniform top, needed skin contact, Ken needed it too. Needed the quivering connection between them, the bass line of the steady drum beat in Daisuke’s chest. He was opened up by Daisuke, buttons practically ripped off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken pulled Daisuke’s t-shirt up, reverently sliding fingertips across his chest, ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their chests connected and the bond came back at full force. Daisuke grabbed Ken’s hands, interlocked their fingers, keeping Ken safe and protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken felt his body rhythmically shaking as his heart was enveloped by Daisuke, Daisuke understood him completely, knew every last corner of his fucked up head and still wanted him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken wanted to worship Daisuke, adore him, give back even a fraction of what Daisuke gave him. He rolled them over, keeping connected as he kissed Daisuke again, fire in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken pulsed with love. He loved Daisuke, who held him through the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loved his quiet strength, how sweet and gentle he was, loved Ken with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken thought he could be what Daisuke saw in him, like this. He sucked on Daisuke’s neck, feeling the pulse under his lips as it reverberated and became his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would never have to be apart again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their chests glided together, their bodies one, their thoughts the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how they were meant to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>